1. Field
The invention relates to an apparatus and a method for pedalling measurement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pedalling measurement refers to measuring various parameters from pedalling action. The measurement may be utilized in various products relating to sports, exercise, medicine, or bicycles, for example.